The present invention resides in a sliding door with a door frame comprising a first frame element oriented in the longitudinal direction of the sliding door and a second frame element connected to the first frame element and extending perpendicularly thereto, and a door fitting with a housing disposed in a cavity formed at least in the first frame element and including a support roller rotatably supported in the housing and a lift member which is disposed in the housing so as to permit its movement relative to the housing between a rest position and an operating position.
Components of such a fitting are known from DE 693 6 287 T2. Herewith however the lifting member may tip over or it may lump its support tracks in the housing during adjustment.
CN 102 619 425 A discloses a sliding door with a door fitting which needs to be compressed manually or with the aid of an installation tool when the sliding door is installed. During installation, the fitting housing with the support roller is freely movable relative to the lifting member which makes it more difficult to install the door onto a slide track.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a height-adjustable door fitting which facilitates the installation of the door and is independent of the mass of the door.